


What He Would Always Be

by angelus2hot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't change what he is not even for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Would Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What He Would Always Be  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rumplestiltskin/Belle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 140  
>  **Summary:** He can't change what he is not even for her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Seventeen](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1323633.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/545012/545012_original.jpg)

Rumple had a hard time believing this beautiful woman loved him. In spite of his past, what he was, she really loved him. No one on this earth cared about him as much as Belle did and he knew it. 

And for her he wanted to be good, he tried. He tried so hard it was painful but it was no use. Despite his promises to her and even though he wanted to be he wasn’t a changed man. There was too much darkness inside of him for that. 

No matter how much he adored her, and he did. He loved Belle more than he had thought it was possible to love anyone. It didn’t change anything. He was what he was and he would always be Rumplestiltskin.

But for her he would pretend for as long as he could.


End file.
